


| The Tower of Null | (Dream SMP AU)

by OrangeCustard



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Choose Your Adventure, Dream Smp, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Minecraft, Multi, No Ships Included, NullAU, Reader Insert, TowerofNullAU, dream team, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCustard/pseuds/OrangeCustard
Summary: - - - - - - - - - - -There was a myth of a sacred tower located deep within the mountains, a tower that held the power to grant any wish if one completed each of its many floors. But this was no small feat, each floor held a terrible danger that must be overcome. With that, many who have tried to take on the tower have perished.Enter a new Era, an age of exploration and pride. Meet Tommy Innit, the son of an infamous explorer, who's only goal in life is to do what his father couldn't; climb the Tower of Null.  With you by his side, the two of you together will climb the tower and conquer its dangerous challenges.Welcome to the Tower of Null.- - - - - - - - - - -Author's Note: This will be a story with Tommy and You as the leading characters (Y/N -> Your Name). There will be a choice after each chapter that you all may vote on in the comments, the choice with the most votes will be used to continue the story. I will also be posting this story on Wattpad. Thanks for reading everyone, enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	| The Tower of Null | (Dream SMP AU)

"Hey, Tubbo? Do you ever wish for something greater in life?" 

A pair of tangible emerald eyes met those of a dull winter sky, that alone was enough to make the sandy blond lean back into the grass they sat upon with a softened sigh. The sky above them hung low, a gentle blue tint to the clouds as they littered every available space. Tubbo followed the other, laying back into the grass as he traced the other's gaze up towards the painted clouds and star speckled over hang. He couldn't help but lower his sights on the blond laying beside him. Taking note of the others sandy-colored hair that was parted on the right, large eyes filled with the innocence of a child, and the way his brows would furrow slightly when a chilled breeze would brush past them. 

"Tommy? Did something happen?" He found himself asking, watching the other's shoulders tense slightly before relaxing again. There was no straight reply, as if the other wasn't quite expecting his question to be answered with another question. Tommy sighed, a little dissatisfied as he sat up and looked over at his childhood friend with a small glint in his eyes. 

"I want to do something greater. I want to be something more than...than just this!" He motioned to the still village located just down the hill they rested upon. Tubbo found himself frowning before he, too, sat up. 

"But I like it here. It's nice and peaceful." Tubbo began, propping himself up on his elbows as he took in their surroundings. The small abandoned barn they would play hide and seek in, the little pond that they'd swim in, the fields of crops that'd blossom every summer...what was there not to like? To him, this was the most ideal place to be. 

"We've grown up here...there's no reason to really leave." Tubbo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a small smile had made its way to his freckled face. Tommy huffed in slight annoyance, gently punching the other in the shoulder. 

"Only you would think that. Besides! Aren't you curious about the world outside? The kingdoms and monsters?" Tommy asked, eyeing the other before standing up to emphasize his points. Tubbo watched him before chuckling, leaning forward to pick at the grass in front of him. 

"Yes. I'll admit that I am curious about the world outside of here." He paused before continuing, "It's just that...we have it so well, you know? Why would I want to leave it all behind?" Tommy opened his mouth to speak but found himself closing it just seconds after. Tubbo took this as the opportunity to stand up, placing a small hand on the other's shoulder. Tommy glanced away with a small frown, his arms crossed firmly against his chest. 

"You don't know how lucky you are. You get to go out there and see everything...it's not fair." Tommy mumbled, pouting like a small child while Tubbo laughed. "You really think I want to leave? My pops wants to take on the tower so he can help with finances." He felt his smile falter slightly, "I'm only tagging along to carry the extra luggage." 

Tommy finally turned to face the smaller male, his deep blue eyes clouded with both worry and envy. "Why can't I come along to help? Extra hands, you know?" Tubbo lifted his hands from the other's shoulder as he stared back out at their small village. "Your mother's sick, right? You shouldn't leave her." In all honesty, Tubbo was relieved that the other couldn't tag along. He didn't know what would happen once they made it to the infamous tower-or if the darn thing even truly existed. But due to the hardships of the previous crop season, things weren't looking to well for his family. He'd do anything to stay back at their village but with how things were...it just wasn't an option for him. 

"I leave in the morning." Tubbo stated softly, a tinge or sadness coating his words as he looked back at Tommy with glassy eyes. Tommy gently pulled the other into a tight embrace, holding the other close as Tubbo stood there idly. He didn't want to go. He was scared. 

"Please."

"Please be careful, Tubbo." 

"Please come back home." 

\- - - 

It's been seven years since then; since Tommy last saw his dearest friend. The small lanky boy left with his father that next morning, the sixteen year-old looking a little out of place with his older brothers and father. They had bid the village farewell and set off on their journey for riches and a better life. Tommy couldn't breath. It hurt seeing the other being sent off without a say in the matter. It wasn't fair. 

He glanced down at the small dull green bandana the other had given him before he left, stating that it was some sort of good luck charm that they'd meet in the future. All Tommy could wish for was meeting Tubbo on a lavish farm of sorts, that's what his father had wished for. He tied the bandana around his neck, examining himself in a small cracked mirror before gathering his belongings in a dusty bag. 

Today was the day. 

He was going to find Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> \- - - - - - - - - 
> 
> Author's Note
> 
> Hello everyone! I don't normally write fanfictions but I wanted to put my AU out there somehow. There's no choice to vote on this chapter since it's only the prologue. I hope you all enjoy the story, I plan on going back and editing everything in the future. I hope you all with stay with me as I try to piece together my AU. It means a lot to me. Thanks for reading so far! Feedback and AU ideas are always appreciated~
> 
> \- O.C.


End file.
